Transcript:The Hollow Queen
KILGHARRAH: In a land of myth, and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin. EXT. LOWER TOWN - NIGHT hooded figure sneaks into the castle grounds, holding injured his arm. Guinevere’s honour guard spots him. SIR LEON: 'Stop! ''(He unsheathes his sword) Show yourself. boy lowers his hood. 'GUINEVERE: '''Oh, he’s just a boy. '''SIR LEON: '''Out here in the middle of the night? '''GUINEVERE: '''There’s no need for your sword. ''boy kneels before her. '''GUINEVERE: Come. reaches out to him to help him rise to his feet, and the boy stands. GUINEVERE: Where are you going? DAEGAL: Been catching frogs. SIR LEON: Frogs? GUINEVERE: It’s a full moon, Leon. We used to do it. Come on, you should be in bed. Off you go. boy bows. DAEGAL: Thank you, my lady. ---- INT. ROYAL CHAMBERS – NIGHT enters, removing her cloak and draping it over the back of a chair. She sees Arthur and Merlin arranging garlands around the bed. GUINEVERE: Oh, Arthur, that is so sweet. You’ve gone to all this trouble. And gillyflowers, my favourite. You remembered. puts her arms around his neck. ARTHUR: Mm-hmm. GUINEVERE: '''Have you missed me? '''ARTHUR: Hmm. stops, looking up at Merlin. ARTHUR: Merlin, er, it’s late. You should probably get some sleep. walks toward the door. MERLIN: Thank you, Sire. GUINEVERE: 'Oh, Merlin. Before you go, I’d love a hot bath. ''squeals and giggles as Arthur sweeps her up in his arms. '''MERLIN: Certainly, my lady. leaves and Arthur carries Guinevere to the bed. ---- INT. CASTLE TUNNELS - NIGHT boy uses a key to enter the tunnels. He places the key above door frame. ---- INT. KITCHENS - NIGHT prepares hot water for Guinevere's bath. Merlin hears the door creak open and sees the boy standing there. MERLIN: Who are you? DAEGAL: My name is Daegal. MERLIN: How’d you get in here? DAEGAL: It wasn’t difficult. MERLIN: Really? Get out. DAEGAL: Please, it’s my sister. She’s sick. She needs a physician. MERLIN: Well, bring her to Gaius. DAEGAL: I can’t. It’s too dangerous for our kind. shows Merlin a druid symbol on his arm. DAEGAL: I need you to come with me. She needs your help or she will die. MERLIN: I’m not a physician. hears footsteps and pulls the boy inside the room. DAEGAL: ' She’s only six. She has the sweating sickness. I’m begging you. You are her only chance. '''MERLIN: ' How far is she? '''DAEGAL: The Valley of the Fallen Kings. MERLIN: That’s more than half a day away. DAEGAL: She won’t last much longer. You must come now. MERLIN: No. Can’t. stares at him. MERLIN: I can’t. DAEGAL: I have risked my life to save her. Please tell me it was not in vain. MERLIN: Go, get out of here. Go. DAEGAL: Will you help her? hesitates. MERLIN: Meet me… at the entrance to the Darkling woods at first light. nods and leaves. ---- TITLES ---- INT. PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS – MORNING is gathering supplies and food for the short journey. GAIUS: You don’t even know who this boy is. MERLIN: He’s a druid. GAIUS: ''' He broke into the castle like a thief. MERLIN: How else was he going to reach me? '''GAIUS: The journey to the Valley of the Fallen Kings, Merlin, it’s a den of murderers, cutthroats. MERLIN: It is dangerous. GAIUS: It’s a long way north of dangerous. MERLIN: What am I supposed to do? Let this girl die? GAIUS: ''' The journey there and back is going to take you the best part of the day. How are you going to keep it from Arthur? '''MERLIN: I’m sure you’ll think of something. GAIUS: Me?! MERLIN: Sarrum of Amata is arriving today. Arthur’ll be too busy to notice where I am. GAIUS: Merlin. MERLIN: I promised the boy and I can’t go back on it now. I’ll be back by nightfall. exits and walks right through the front gate unnoticed. ---- EXT. DARKLING WOODS – MORNING MERLIN: Sorry I’m late. DAEGAL: I thought you weren’t coming. MERLIN: '''I was bringing you some breakfast. It’s fresh. '''DAEGAL: It’s good of you to do this. MERLIN: I only hope I can help your sister. DAEGAL: Did you get in trouble? MERLIN: No. DAEGAL: '''But you’re the king’s servant. '''MERLIN: Arthur won’t even notice I’m gone. ---- INT. ROYAL CHAMBERS – MORNING ARTHUR: Merlin? searches for something. Guinevere enters. ARTHUR: '''Merlin! '''GUINEVERE: What is it? ARTHUR: I can’t find my comb. GUINEVERE: Have you looked? ARTHUR: Everywhere. sits on the bed. Gwen walks over to the nightstand and picks up the comb, holding it in front of Arthur. ARTHUR: It must’ve been under something. GUINEVERE: Your nose. taps Arthur’s nose with the comb. ARTHUR: You just have this way of seeing things. GUINEVERE: Yes, two of them. They’re called eyes. ARTHUR: Very beautiful they are, too. draws Gwen close. GUINEVERE: Don’t try and get out of this. combs Arthur’s hair. ARTHUR: '''Out of what? '''GUINEVERE: How hopeless you are. ARTHUR: I am. I’m hopelessly in love. draws Gwen in for a kiss, but she puts the comb between their lips. GUINEVERE: 'You need to prepare for the Sarrum’s arrival. ''lets go as Gwen pushes him and he flops backward onto the bed. She tosses the comb on his stomach and exits. '''ARTHUR: Oh, yes. That. Do you know where my robe…? stands up, Gwen is gone. ARTHUR: …s are? ---- INT. PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - DAY enters. ARTHUR: Merlin! GAIUS: '''Er, he’s gathering herbs, sire. '''ARTHUR: But I need him, now. GAIUS: Well, he may be some time. ARTHUR: '''Where is he? '''GAIUS: '''He’s gone in pursuit of a young agrimonia. '''ARTHUR: '''A what? '''GAIUS: '''Agrimonia, sire. A noble, but shy plant, not easy to find, and it could take him all day. '''ARTHUR: '''All day? '''GAIUS: It is invaluable, sire. Its properties open up both the liver and the spleen. ARTHUR: He’s in the tavern, isn’t he? GAIUS: '''No, sire! '''ARTHUR: '''Well, when he’s finished opening up his liver and his spleen, tell him he has exactly one hour to sober up and get to my chambers. We’ve a guest to prepare for. -- ''EXT. DARKLING WOODS - DAY'' '''MERLIN: Here. hands a flask to Daegal. Daegal gasps in pain as he lifts it to his lips. MERLIN: What’s wrong? DAEGAL: I fell getting into the citadel. MERLIN: Here, let me have a look. DAEGAL: It’s my sister that needs caring for, not me. MERLIN: 'Wait. We’ve a long journey ahead of us. You don’t want this getting any worse. ''bandages Daegal’s arm. '''MERLIN: ? helps slow the blood flow, take away the swelling. DAEGAL: '''Where’d you learn all this? '''MERLIN: Gaius. When I first came to Camelot, he took me in, taught me everything that I know. What about you? Your family? DAEGAL: I only have a sister. MERLIN: '''Your parents? '''DAEGAL: My mother’s dead. MERLIN: She was a druid too? nods. DAEGAL: '''Gaius taught you well. You’re lucky to have him. '''MERLIN: I am. Come on. gives Daegal a hand up. ---- INT. ROYAL CHAMBERS – DAY knock at the door. Arthur fastens his trousers. ARTHUR: 'Yes? ''enters. '''GAIUS: '''He’s still not returned. '''ARTHUR: How am I to get dressed? GAIUS: Ha, well, surely that’s not too difficult, sire. ARTHUR: Really? You think you can do it? is surprised. Arthur takes off his nightshirt. ARTHUR: Right. Come on, then, Gaius. throws his night shirt on the bed, then bends over with his arms stretched out to have Gaius put a shirt over his head. Gaius stares. Arthur looks up. ARTHUR: Shirt. makes an “Oh” expression. ARTHUR: Quickly. picks up a shirt and Arthur gets back into shirt-dressing position. Gaius and Arthur struggle to get the shirt on. ARTHUR: What are you doing? GAIUS: It’s stuck. ARTHUR: 'Can’t be. '''GAIUS: '''It’s too small. ''struggles and rips something. He finally gets his head through and looks at the shirt. 'ARTHUR: '''It’s Guinevere’s nightdress. ''gives another “Oh” expression. ---- ''EXT. DARKLING WOODS - DAY'' tries to catch a fly that is buzzing around in front of him as they walk along. '''DAEGAL: I tell you, if I catch this fly, I’m going to eat it. MERLIN:'' '(chuckle) Here. Better for you. '''MERLIN: Here. hands Daegal an apple. DAEGAL: Don’t you like them? MERLIN: They’re my favourite. DAEGAL: Then why are you giving it to me? MERLIN: I don’t need it. I had a big breakfast. DAEGAL: '''Why are you being like this? People I’ve met, they’re…not like you. They don’t care. I don’t matter. '''MERLIN: Don’t ever think that. We all matter. Have a drink. hands him the flask. DAEGAL: '''Thank you. '''MERLIN: Come on. ---- INT. CASTLE TUNNELS/EXT. WOODS - DAY takes the key from above the gate and exits the same way Daegal entered. Gwen leaves a note at the base of a tree. --''-----'' INT. ROYAL CHAMBERS – DAY holds out Arthur's sword. GAIUS: You’re very quiet, sire. ARTHUR: Pfft. Can you blame me? GAIUS: Sarrum does have a reputation. ARTHUR: Even my father feared him. They say he takes joy in impaling men. GAIUS: Not just men, sire. Women and children, too. He also has a fondness for assassinating his friends. ARTHUR: I doubt we’ll ever be that close. Although, we do share one thing: a hatred for Morgana. GAIUS: '''So you’ve heard the rumours. He once had her under lock and key. '''ARTHUR: I’m hoping he’ll tell us more. GAIUS: Given Sarrum’s reputation, are you certain it’s wise to seek an alliance? ARTHUR: If we’re to achieve peace in the five kingdoms, we’ve got little choice. I don’t agree with his regime, Gaius, but dealing with him may be the only way of achieving our aims. GAIUS: '''You’re right, of course. You are becoming a true statesman, Arthur. I hope you realise that. '''ARTHUR: I’m going to be late. I’ll tell you this, Gaius, Sarrum wouldn’t put up with an idle-brained servant like Merlin. He’s got a lot to answer for. GAIUS: '''He certainly has. ---- ''EXT. DARKLING WOODS - DAY'' stops walking and Merlin looks back. '''MERLIN: What is it? You’re arm? shakes his head. MERLIN: We need to get to your sister. hesitates. MERLIN: When you last saw her, how bad was she? DAEGAL: I told you, the life had nearly gone from her. walks forward and hands the apple back to Merlin. DAEGAL: Here, I don’t want it. senses something’s wrong, but follows Daegal. ---- EXT. DARKING WOODS - DAY fetches the note that Gwen left. She reads it and smirks. ---- EXT. DARKLING WOODS - DAY hears a twig snap and looks up to see bandits patrolling. Merlin ducks behind a tree and calls silently to Daegal. MERLIN: (telepathy) Daegal, bandits. keeps walking. MERLIN: (telepathy) ''Get down. ''keeps walking. Merlin grabs him and pulls him into hiding. DAEGAL: What are you doing? MERLIN: Shh! sees the bandits. MERLIN:'' (whisper) Did you hear me? '''DAEGAL:' No. knows Daegal is not a druid. DAEGAL: '''Thank you. You saved my life. '''MERLIN: It’s not safe yet. low, Merlin helps Daegal stand up. MERLIN: Come on. The sooner we get to your sister, the better. ---- EXT. MAIN COURTYARD - DAY and his knights greet Sarrum’s party. Gwen stands on the balcony. ARTHUR: We are most grateful to the Sarrum for accepting our invitation and gracing our palace with his presence. We welcome him and his warriors with friendship. SARRUM: '''The last time I met you, you were ten years old. Uther held a tournament in your honour. '''ARTHUR: I fight my own tournaments now. SARRUM: Well, we shall enjoy putting you to the test. ---- EXT. VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS – EVENING DAEGAL: '''We’re here. She’s just on the other side of those trees. '''MERLIN: What’s wrong? DAEGAL: Nothing. I just hope she’s still alive. approaches the place. MERLIN: There’s no one here. Why have you brought me here? What is this? DAEGAL: I can explain. grabs Daegal’s arm angrily. MERLIN: You’re not a druid. pulls up Daegal’s sleeve, revealing that the druid symbol is rubbing off. MERLIN: Who are you? sees Morgana. She throws him with magic, knocking him unconscious. MORGANA: You’ve done well. I knew it wouldn’t be difficult. Merlin has a weakness for outcasts. throws Daegal a purse full of coins. MORGANA: Especially druids. breathes heavily. DAEGAL: '''Why are you doing this? '''MORGANA: Because Merlin has meddled in my plans once too often. crouches over Merlin. MORGANA: The agony you feel...you’ll be glad when death comes. uncorks a bottle and pours black liquid down Merlin’s throat. She kicks him down the hill. Daegal rushes to the edge to look down at him. DAEGAL: '''You really going to kill the king? '''MORGANA: Hold your tongue. Not a word of this to anyone. You’re forgetting, I still have a few drops left. leaves. Daegal looks down at Merlin, then leaves. ---- INT. BANQUET HALL - NIGHT ARTHUR: I feel we have much in common. We share many allies and friends. Also an enemy. SARRUM: '''Sorcery. '''ARTHUR: There is a rumour that you held Morgana prisoner. Is it true? catches Gwen’s attention. SARRUM: 'She’s nothing to be feared. I kept her like an animal. ''seems slightly disturbed. '''ARTHUR: How did you capture her? She’s...a sorceress, a high priestess. SARRUM: I found her weakness. Everyone has one, even a high priestess. A young dragon. Her love for that creature caused her to suffer more than she ever imagined possible. But not more than she deserved. I knew that she wouldn’t dare use magic against me, not while her beloved creature was at risk of harm. stares. SARRUM: Such a shame. All that power, all that beauty, abandoned, forgotten in a living grave. to Morgana’s imprisonment with Aithusa. Gwen looks away from Sarrum. ARTHUR: '''You’re a harsh judge, Lord Sarrum. '''SARRUM: When it comes to sorcery, we must be merciless. I was not merciless enough. Morgana escaped. A lapse on my part, but I will not be so foolish again. Not that her time with me was entirely wasted. As the dragon grew, the pit became too small. Gradually the creature was crippled and twisted. At night you could hear its cries. They were even more heartbreaking than Morgana. and Gwen are both repulsed. Gwen stands. GUINEVERE: I hope the Sarrum will forgive me if I retire for the night. gives his consent. Gwen leaves with a smile. ---- INT. CORRIDOR/EXT. WOODS - NIGHT leaves the castle and rides to meet Morgana. MORGANA: 'My lady. ''embrace. '''GUINEVERE: '''What of Merlin? '''MORGANA: He’s gone to his death, along with everything he knows. And the Sarrum? GUINEVERE: He’s feasting with Arthur as we speak. MORGANA: Then we must talk quickly. We cannot afford an alliance between Amata and Camelot. It would put the throne beyond my reach forever. shakes her head with a sigh. MORGANA: What is troubling you? GUINEVERE: '''Sarrum. Are we right to enlist such a man? Is there not another way? '''MORGANA: Do you not see how perfect this plan is? The Sarrum’s reputation precedes him. There’s no deadlier assassin in the five kingdoms. Arthur will not stand a chance. GUINEVERE: You’re sure he’ll agree? MORGANA: 'You’re forgetting how well I know this man. For two years, his was the only voice I heard. I know the Sarrum. I know his lust for power. He will not refuse your offer. He will think he can control you, but he will reckon without me. '''GUINEVERE:'And once Arthur is dead? '''MORGANA: The knights will turn on your guest and make you their queen. smiles. MORGANA: But you must promise me something. You must make sure the Sarrum’s last moments are filled with agony. GUINEVERE: It will be my pleasure. ---- EXT. VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS – MORNING wakes, weak and injured. He tries to heal himself with magic and fails. ---- INT. PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - MORNING wakes from the table to find Merlin still gone. ---- INT. ROYAL CHAMBERS - MORNING helps Arthur dress. ARTHUR: '''You’re much better at this than Gaius. '''GUINEVERE: I was a servant, remember? ARTHUR: You were always much more than that. tightens his chest strap too much and Arthur grunts. GUINEVERE: Stop moving then. ARTHUR: Ow. I want Merlin back, where is he? GUINEVERE: You mustn’t be hard on him. ARTHUR: I am a bit worried. You don’t think something’s happened to him, do you? GUINEVERE: He’s probably overworked. Maybe just once, let him enjoy himself. ARTHUR: You’re right. GUINEVERE: 'Besides, you’ve got more important things to worry about. ''smiles. '''GUINEVERE: There. ---- EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS - DAY watches as Arthur fights one of his men, Albin. Arthur is actually struggling; Sarrum chuckles. Gwen watches from the window and smiles at Arthur’s floundering attempts. Albin forces Arthur to his knees and poises for a killer blow. The knights of Camelot draw their swords and Sarrum’s warriors ready their spears. Albin looks to Sarrum who holds up a hand to stop. The knights relax and Sarrum approaches Arthur. Arthur doesn’t look too pleased by his defeat. SARRUM: You fight bravely. ARTHUR: Your man wields a sword better than any fighter I’ve ever met. SARRUM: '''I trained him myself. Perhaps one day, I’ll teach you. '''ARTHUR: Yeah, I’d be honoured. pats Arthur on the shoulder and leaves. Arthur seems pleased by the encounter. Gwen thinks for a moment, then smiles. ---- INT. CORRIDOR - DAY waits for Sarrum, then turns the corner to encounter him. SARRUM: '''My lady. '''GUINEVERE: Your man showed great skill to beat my husband. SARRUM: The men of Amata are born with swords in their hands. is about to move on. GUINEVERE: I can’t help but believe that Camelot would benefit from a leader like you. SARRUM: '''Mm. '''GUINEVERE: You should have let him die. looks back at his guards and motions for them to leave. SARRUM: '''Must have misheard you. '''GUINEVERE: I don’t think so. SARRUM: You’re not happy with your husband? GUINEVERE: I’d be happy if he died tomorrow. If someone can make that happen, I would ensure that they were richly rewarded. SARRUM: I’m not sure I believe you. GUINEVERE: Hm. hears footsteps. GUINEVERE: Meet me outside the king’s solar tonight. We can speak openly there. leaves and Sarrum considers their conversation. ---- EXT. VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS - DAY is dying. Daegal returns, shakes him, and gives him water, which wakes Merlin. Merlin glares at Daegal. MERLIN: You came back. Why? DAEGAL: I couldn’t leave you to die. MERLIN: You’re too late. DAEGAL: No, I can help. You’re a physician. You tell me what to do. MERLIN: '''There’s nothing. '''DAEGAL: There must be a cure. You tell me which herbs and I’ll find them for you. [Merlin struggles with the pain.] DAEGAL: Come on, what do we need? MERLIN: Rue. It’s got yellow flowers. DAEGAL: And feathery leaves. MERLIN: Milfoil. DAEGAL: Yarrow. MERLIN: Ground into a tincture. takes off to find them. MERLIN: Hurry...hurry. LATER returns with the cure. DAEGAL: Here. supports Merlin’s head to drink the cure. DAEGAL: Here. offers Merlin water, but Merlin refuses. MERLIN: Nothing else. convulses and goes still. Daegal looks upset. ---- INT. ROYAL CHAMBERS - NIGHT knocks and enters as Gwen walks behind the curtain. GAIUS: Sire? annoyed. GAIUS: Arthur? pauses, then sweeps around the curtain and greets him pleasantly. GUINEVERE: Gaius. What is it? GAIUS: '''I was looking for the king. '''GUINEVERE: He’s at a meeting in the council chambers. Can I help? GAIUS: Merlin. I haven’t seen him since yesterday morning. GUINEVERE: Oh, dear. I do hope there isn’t anything wrong. GAIUS: I was wondering, perhaps, if we should send out a search party. GUINEVERE: I’m sure there’s no need just yet, especially with the Sarrum here. Given his reputation, I think it best we keep the garrison at full strength. nods. GAIUS: Indeed. smiles and walks to the door. GUINEVERE: I’ll ask the servants if they’ve seen him. GAIUS: Thank you, milady. seems slightly suspicious. ---- INT. KING’S SOLAR - NIGHT waits for Gwen. GUINEVERE: Forgive me, I was waylaid. SARRUM: Speak. GUINEVERE: I have a simple proposition, one that would be mutually beneficial. You kill Arthur, I assume the throne, and in gratitude give one third of Camelot’s lands to Amata. SARRUM: '''You think the people will accept this? '''GUINEVERE: Without a king, I will insist that it’s a necessary price for our protection. SARRUM: And the knights? GUINEVERE: They will remain loyal to me. They’ll do whatever I say. SARRUM: How do we kill him? The king is surrounded by armed guards at all times. GUINEVERE: Guards who answer to me. You appoint the assassin, I will deliver the means. SARRUM: I have just the man. GUINEVERE: Then make him ready. Arthur has proposed a treaty. The signing tomorrow will provide us with the perfect opportunity. smiles and leaves. ---- EXT. VALLEY OF THE FALLEN KINGS – NIGHT sits with the unconscious Merlin. Merlin stirs. DAEGAL: You’re alive. sits up slowly. DAEGAL: '''You have to believe me, I did not know what Morgana intended. '''MERLIN: You betrayed me. DAEGAL: She offered me money. You’ve seen what it’s like. MERLIN: Do you know what Morgana’s planning? DAEGAL: No. I met the Lady Morgana and the queen only once. MERLIN: 'I don’t believe you. ''looks away. '''MERLIN: Please, whatever you know... DAEGAL: I think they mean to kill the king. starts to get up. DAEGAL: What are you doing? MERLIN: I need to warn Arthur before it’s too late. leaves. Daegal watches him, then follows. Merlin struggles up a hill and sees bandits sitting at camp. MERLIN: Bandits. They won’t see us? DAEGAL: '''No. '''MERLIN: '''We’ll edge around the outside. '''DAEGAL: They’ll have lookouts. MERLIN: 'We don’t have a choice. We need to get back to Camelot. ''runs around the outside of the camp; Daegal follows. Merlin falls down the hill towards the bandits; Daegal helps him up. The bandits close in on them. '''MERLIN: Go. DAEGAL: '''No. '''MERLIN: I can look after myself. DAEGAL: I’m not going to leave you this time. MERLIN: Get to safety. bandits surround them. MERLIN: If you value your lives, you won’t take another step. DAEGAL: What are you doing? MERLIN: Trust me. DAEGAL: '''Here. It’s all the money we have. ''throws Morgana’s gold to the bandits. The bandit points his sword at Merlin. '' '''BANDIT: You. Empty your pockets. MERLIN: Last chance. BANDIT: '''You don’t even have a sword. '''MERLIN: I don’t need one. flashes in Merlin’s eyes and the bandit is thrown backward. Daegal is shocked and the bandits flee. MERLIN: Let’s go. follows. '' ---- 'INT. CORRIDOR, MORNING' ''and Gwen meet and Sarrum takes her hand and kisses it. SARRUM: '''My lady, how good to see you. '''GUINEVERE: I trust you passed a pleasant night. SARRUM: Most agreeable. pass each other and Sarrum fingers the key she just gave him. ---- INT. BALCONY CORRIDOR - DAY walks with Albin. SARRUM: Arthur will be dead by sundown. And then all that stands in our way is a serving girl who plays at being a queen. ---- EXT. WOODS – DAY DAEGAL: '''You have magic, Merlin. '''MERLIN: Yes. DAEGAL: And you live in Camelot. Does anyone know? stops to nurse his wounded leg. MERLIN: '''Only Gaius. '''DAEGAL: Not Arthur? MERLIN: No. And if he ever found out, he’d probably hang me. DAEGAL: But you still help him? MERLIN: I have to. It’s my job. DAEGAL: But he would kill you. MERLIN: In his heart, he’s a good man, and I know that one day he’ll bring about a world we will dream of. DAEGAL: '''That must be hard. Merlin, you may be a warlock, but you need that treated. I’ll help you, please. Please. ---- ''INT. PHYSICIAN’S CHAMBERS - DAY'' checks Merlin’s room, but he’s still gone. ---- ''INT. ROYAL CHAMBERS - DAY'' grooms herself as Gaius and Arthur enter. Gwen freezes as she overhears their conversation. '''GAIUS: The bed has not been slept in. I fear he’s in danger. ARTHUR: What do you mean? GAIUS: We need to send a search party. steps out from behind her dressing screen. GUINEVERE: What’s happened? ARTHUR: Merlin’s gone missing. GUINEVERE: Oh, I knew I should’ve said something. Arthur, I feel terrible. This is my fault. I know where Merlin is. GAIUS: Where? GUINEVERE: I shouldn’t say. I promised him I wouldn’t, but...he’s gone to visit someone. ARTHUR: Who? GUINEVERE: He’s not in danger. He’s seeing a girl. ARTHUR: Merlin? GUINEVERE: Gaius, I’m sorry, but there is no reason to worry. ARTHUR: Except for the poor girl. GUINEVERE: I should’ve told you, but I don’t think he wanted anyone to know. obviously knows she’s lying. GAIUS: Thank you, milady. ARTHUR: Good. Then we can get on with the signing. Gaius, you can help me get dressed. looks at Gwen, who smiles with a shrug and goes back to her grooming. ---- EXT. WOODS – DAY bandages Merlin’s leg. MERLIN: You’ve done well. DAEGAL: 'Really? I don’t think I’ve done many good things in my life. '''MERLIN:'Well, you’ve done something good now. See? I’m better. You’ve the gift. '''DAEGAL: Must be from my mother. MERLIN: So that bit was true? DAEGAL: It was all true. Except about my sister. MERLIN: She isn’t sick? DAEGAL: (chuckle) I don’t have a sister. MERLIN: (exhale/chuckle) ''And you mother? She wasn’t a druid? ''helps Merlin to stand. DAEGAL: No, but she was like you. She had magic, and Uther killed her for it. MERLIN: I’m sorry. tests his leg. MERLIN: Feels good. starts walking and Daegal follows. ---- INT. GRIFFIN STAIRCASE - DAY '' and Arthur walk down arm in arm. '''ARTHUR: '''What a momentous day this is for Camelot. '''GUINEVERE: Indeed, my lord. It marks the beginning of a new era. ---- 'INT. PALACE - DAY tests a crossbow. Merlin and Daegal approach the citadel. Arthur and Sarrum enter the great hall with their entourages. Merlin looks for Arthur. Albin walks to his perch. Merlin stumbles on the stairs and conveniently grabs a spear for a crutch. The entourages gather near the round table and Albin takes his place. Merlin pauses, hearing the wind blow through an open door. DAEGAL: What's wrong? MERLIN: 'This should be locked. ''and Daegal climb the spiral staircase that Albin just took. Sarrum stalls signing the treaty. He leans forward slowly, looking up as Albin takes aim. Gwen anticipates the moment. Merlin and Daegal step into the balcony and Albin switches his aim to kill them. Merlin magics the arrow past him. Daegal throws two knives and they drop for cover. Sarrum is about to sign, Gwen is anxious, Albin aims back at Arthur. Merlin magics the convenient spear at Albin, killing him and diverting Albin's shot into Sarrum's chest. Albin and Sarrum die. '''ARTHUR: Leon! points to the balcony. Gaius steps forward to check Sarrum. And Gwen nods to Arthur that she's all right. Knights follow Leon out. Gwen is upset by the failure. Merlin gets up to check Albin and view the scene below. Merlin turns to Daegal. '' '''MERLIN:' We did it. lies against the wall with a dagger in his stomach. Merlin goes to him. DAEGAL: '''Did I save Arthur? '''MERLIN: Yes. DAEGAL: Did I do something good? nods. DAEGAL: 'Finally, eh? ''dies. '''MERLIN: You did. ---- INT. ROYAL CHAMBERS - NIGHT ARTHUR: I still can't believe how lucky I was. I owe that boy my life and I don't know who he was or where he's from. You need to make sure you give him a decent burial. MERLIN: I'll do that. If you'll allow me the time. serves dinner. ARTHUR: Oh, so you can go and visit that girl again. looks at Arthur. MERLIN: '''What? '''ARTHUR: The girl. MERLIN: Don't have one. ARTHUR: That's not what Guinevere tells me. pauses, then turns to look at Gwen. She smiles at him. ARTHUR: So, why don't you tell us all about her? pours Arthur's wine, then looks at Gwen. She holds out her glass and raises her eyebrows. MERLIN: Right. pours Gwen's drink. ARTHUR: And why you're walking with a limp. quirks an eyebrow at Merlin and they stare each other down. ---- EXT. WOODS - DAY and Gaius stand by Daegal's grave. Merlin places a plant by it. MERLIN: 'His life had only begun. ''and Gaius walk away. '''MERLIN: It can't go on, Gaius. GAIUS: Gwen? MERLIN: We have to do something about her. GAIUS: Yes, but the question is, "what?" strides away with a determined look on his face. Category:Transcripts